Quand ton monde se détruis et qu'une seule personne peut le reconstrui
by ficonepiiece
Summary: C'est la rentrée,Monkey D. Luffy,  fait sa rentrée en première, il y rejoint ses amis, sa petite amie, Boa Hancock, mais décide de la quitter car il découvre que c'est une vrai peste avec tout le monde sauf avec lui... Au lycée Gold D. Roger il y rencontrera une jolie rousse qui viens de rompre avec son copain, il se lieront d'amitié et tomberons sûrement amoureux...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 schoolfic( Quand ton monde se détruis e qu'une seule personne peut le reconstruire...)

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 3 septembre, le jour de la rentrée il est 6h59 et les réveil de millions d'élèves ne vont pas tarder a sonner, y compris celui d'une jeune fille aux long cheveux roux ondulés, âgés de 16 ans, fille d'un célèbre acteur du nom de Shanks Le Roux, elle ? Elle s'appelle Nami. Il est 7 heures le réveil de la jeune rousse sonne, elle l'éteins sans le fracasser contre le mur comme a son habitude...  
elle s'empresse d'enlever la couverture qui la recouvre et pars direction son dressing se chercher une tenue pour sa rentrée des classes. Une fois la tenue parfaite trouvée Nami se dirige dans la salle de bain pour se laver, s'habiller et se maquiller...

Une fois prête Nami descend pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné, du chocolat chaud, deux tartine de nutella et un verre de jus de mandarines. Une fois prête elle va se brosser les dents et quand elle redescend elle voit son père en train de lire le journal tranquillement installés sur un fauteuil.

Nami : Salut Papa !  
Shanks (père de Nami ) : Ah bonjour ma chérie, bien dormit ?  
Nami : Oui très bien et toi ?  
Shanks : Oui... mais dis-moi, ton réveil est encore en un seul morceaux aujourd'hui ?  
Nami : ***fronce les sourcils*** Euh... oui...***dit-elle en essayant de ne pas s'énerver***  
Shanks : Eh ben il y a du progrès !  
Nami : Oh c'est bon !  
Shanks : Ah ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai, je me disais bien aussi que tu était trop calme pour que sa soit vrai...  
Nami : Ouais... bref, je ne vais pas répliquer a la phrase que tu viens de dire car je n'est pas envie de m'énervais le jour de la rentrée ***dit-elle avec un grand sourire***  
Shanks : Je crois bien que tu es la seule personne contente que ce sois la rentrée !  
Nami : Mais tu te rend pas compte la rentrée c'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir me faire de nouveaux ami(e)s et apprendre plein de trucs ! Et revoir Law !

Law est le petit ami de Nami ils sortent ensemble depuis maintenant 7 mois et 13 jours.

Flash back  
~Il y a environ 1 ans a logue town~  
Nami venait de sortir d'une énième boutique de vêtements, elle décide de rentrer chez elle mais va d'abord ce chercher un livres a la bibliothèque, elle achète un petit roman. Elle lisait le résumé du livre tout en marchant dans la rue, elle la elle se fit bousculer et tombe sur les fesses a cause de qui ? D'un brun ténébreux, plutôt beaugoss. Le brun lui tend la main, Nami la saisi et il l'aide a se relever. Il l'aide aussi a ramasser ses affaires une fois tout cela fait, il dit :

?: Je suis désolé je ne regardai pas ou j'allais.  
Nami : Oh c'est pas grave, moi non plus je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.  
?: Au fait je m'appelle Law.  
Nami : Enchanté moi je m'appelle Nami.

Nami et Law passèrent le reste de la journée a se balader, ils s'échangent leurs numéro de téléphone a la fin de la journée il se quittèrent pour rentré chez eux.  
Depuis ce jour il ne se quitte plus, et i mois et 13 jours, Law a déclaré sa flamme a Nami qui elle, ressentait la même chose que lui... et maintenant il sortent ensemble.

Shanks : Au faite Nami, tu commence a quel heure aujourd'hui ?  
Nami : 9h00, pourquoi ?  
Shanks : Il est 8h30 et si tu continue a parler autant tu va finir par être en retard...  
Nami : C'est vrai ! Bon j'y vais a ce soir papa * **dit-elle en sortant et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture***

Arrivé devant le lycée. Nami se gare et rentre dans le lycée.

Elle cherche le tableau d'affichage des classes, et le trouve facilement. C'était la ou il y avait plein de monde... Nami regarde dans quelle classe elle est... première B, salle 215. Elle se dirige vers un banc en attendant que sa sonne et la 3 jeune filles arrivent vers Nami...


	2. Chapter 2

A 7 heures pendant que Nami se lever, un jeune brun, se réveille, ce jeune brun s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, il est le chanteur du groupe mondialement connu des « Nakamas ». Monkey D. Luffy est un jeune homme âgé de 16 ans, il est musclés, il a une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, il est très mature physiquement mais mentalement c'est tout autre chose en effet ce jeune homme est un baka de première, il ne pense qu'a mangé... il est par contre très protecteur envers ses amis... Il est 7h03 et le chanteur des « Nakamas » n'est toujours pas levé, il dort paisiblement... 7h26 Luffy n'est toujours pas réveillé... 7h48 le brun ronfle toujours aussi paisiblement... 8h02, le brun ouvre un œil, puis deux il n'entend pas son réveil il se rendort... 8h40, le brun dort toujours aussi paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut ! Pourquoi ?! C'est simple son frère, Ace guitariste et chanteur du groupe des « Nakamas » vient de vider une bouteille d'eau sur son frère qui dormait...

Ace : Hé , la marmotte tes toujours pas réveillé ? Parce qu'on part dans moins de 5 minutes...  
Luffy : Ace sa va pas de me réveiller comme sa ! ***tilt*** Quoi on part dans 5 minutes ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'a pas réveiller avant !  
Ace : Chuis pas ton réveil matin moi ! T'avais qu'a branché ton réveil !  
Luffy : Oh c'est bon hein ! C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai oublié de branché mon réveil...  
Ace : Ouais c'est ma faute... Bon allez moi j'y vais sinon je vais être aussi en retard que toi ! ***sors de la chambre***

Un fois son frère parti le brun se lève et cours jusqu'à son armoire, il prend un tee-shirt un jean et fonce dans la salle de bain s'habiller .

Après s'être habillé le jeune homme prend son petit déjeuné qui n'en ai plus vraiment un, au menus une vingtaine de beefsteak, et une dizaine de côtes de porc... Ensuite il va dans sa salle de bain se laver les dents, puis ferme la porte de sa villa clés et sort ses clés de voiture.

Quand Luffy a démarré sa voiture il était 9h27. Il est arrivé au lycée il était 9h36. Il se gare et pénètre dans le bâtiments, il va voir sur le panneau d'affichage des classes dans quelle classe il est, et surtout dans quel salle ! Première B salle 215, Luffy se dirige vers la salle 215, une fois la salle trouvée il toque.

le prof: Entrez !

Luffy entre dans la salle.

Luffy : Je m'excuse pour mon retard m'sieur.  
Le prof: Dépêche toi va t'asseoir !  
Luffy : Et où ?  
Le prof ***regarde la salle*** a côté de Robin.  
Robin : ***lève la main*** Luffy ! Je suis là !

Luffy se dirige a côtés de Robin et s'installe en silence sous le regards des autres élèves.

Luffy : Salut Robin, t'es pas à côté de ton chéri ?  
Robin : Non, on était placé et c'est pas mon chéri !

Robin est une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun, aux yeux azur et aux formes généreuse elle est âgé de 16 ans. Le dit « chéri » de cette dernière c'est Zoro, un homme très musclés aux cheveux étrangement vert il est le guitariste du groupe des « Nakamas » il est âgé de 17ans étant donné qu'il a doublé le CP...

Luffy : Ouais c'est sa... Au faite c'est qui la fille a côté de Zoro ?  
Robin : Je sais pas trop d'après ce que j'ai compris tout a l'heure elle vient d 'emménager en ville, elle s'appelle Nami et elle a 16 ans comme nous...  
Luffy : Ah ouais et comment tu sais tout sa toi ?  
Robin : Avec les filles tout a l'heure on lui a parlé...

Flash back

Nami après avoir était voir la classe où elle était se dirige vers un banc en attendant que sa sonne... Trois jeune fille se dirige vers la jeune rousse, Une blonde, Une « bleue » et une brune. La blonde est de la même taille que la « bleue », La brune elle est plu grande que les deux autres. Une fois a la hauteur de Nami l'une des trois jeune femme prend la paroles.

?: Salut moi c'est Robin, t'es nouvelle ? Nan je dit sa parce que je ne t'est jamais vu dans le lycée..  
Nami : Salut moi je m'appelle Nami, et oui je suis nouvelle, je viens d'emménager en ville.:)  
Robin : Ah d'accord Je te présente Kaya et Vivi.  
Kaya & Vivi : Enchanté !  
Robin : Tu as quel âge ?  
Nami : J'ai 16 ans, et vous ?  
Vivi, Kaya et Robin : Pareil !

Après cette réplique la cloche sonne.

Robin : Au faite Nami tu est en quel classe ?  
Nami : En première B et toi ?  
Robin : Pareil:)  
Vivi & Kaya : Bon a tout a l'heure les filles.

Ensuite la brune et la rousse se dirigent vers leurs salle.

Fin du flash back

Luffy : Ah Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy : Au faite Robin, c'est quand la récré?  
Robin : Dans un quart d'heure Luffy.  
Luffy :Quoi sa fait déjà 1heure qu'on est en cours?  
Robin : Non, pas dans le cas de tout le monde...  
Luffy : Comment sa?  
Robin : Tu es arrivé 45 minutes en retard...  
Luffy : Tant que sa?  
Robin : Oui.  
Luffy : Ah d'accord. ***sourire baka***

15 minutes plus tard, la sonnerie sonne...enfin... Luffy sort accompagné de Robin, ils restent tout les deux devant la salle et y attendent Zoro...

?: Salut Luffy, Robin.  
Robin & Luffy : Salut Zoro!  
Robin : Bon on a 10 minutes de récréation on fait quoi?  
Luffy : Je sais pas... On a qu'a aller voir la nouvelle!  
Zoro : Quelle nouvelle?  
Robin : Celle qui est a côté de toi. ***air blasé***  
Zoro : Ah! Elle!  
Robin : Oui, elle...

Robin eu a peine le temps de finir sa réplique qu'elle se fit couper par le brun au chapeau de paille.

Luffy : La voilà! Venez les gars on va la voir!

Luffy se rapprocha donc de la rousse qui venait de sortir de la salle de classe. Il lui tapote le dos pour lui signaler qu'il est la . Dés qu'elle se retourne le jeune homme lui dit :

Luffy : Salut, moi c'est Luffy!  
Nami : Oh, bonjour moi je m'appelle Nami.  
Luffy : Enchanté. Je te présente Zoro, le mec au cheveux vert derrière moi et Robin, la grande brune.  
Zoro : Salut... Au faite la couleur de tes cheveuxest naturel la rousse?  
Nami:Euh oui et les tiens c'est naturel?!  
Zoro : Bah oui sa se voit bien!  
Nami : Ah oki par contre c'est quoi la couleur de tes cheveux parce que moi on peut dire rousse mais toi? cactus? marimo? algue verte?

Robin & Luffy se retenaient d'éclater de rire face a la remarque de la rousse. Mais ils ne purent se retenir bien longtemps avant de craquer et d'éclater de rire sous le regard plein de reproche et de colère de Zoro...

Luffy : Ahaha... Zoro... Ahha ... tu te ...fait déjà ...claché ...dés le premier jour...haha... et en plus... même pas par Sanji... mais par une nouvelle... haha  
Zoro : Oh c'est bon, hein !  
Robin : Désolé Zoro... Mais il faut bien avoué que c'est drôle. Ajoute Robin en essayant de calmer son fou rire...

Et c'est sous les rires et moqueries que se termine la pause pour un vert rouge de colère et pour un brun, une brune et rousse qui eux aussi sont rouges, mais pas de colère... non... ils sont juste rouge parce qu'il ont du mal a respiré tellement ils rigolent...  
Une fois que la cloche sonne marquant la fin de la courte pause, les élèves de la première B rentrent dans leurs salle avec leur professeur principale qui continue son bourrage de crane sur l'emploi du temps, les règles du lycée et pleins d'autre trucs chiant...  
A 12h00 la cloche sonne et indique a tous les élèves qu'ils peuvent aller manger, pour le plus grand bonheur de certains...

Luffy : MAAAAANNNGER !  
Nami :**demandant a Robin*** : il est toujours comme sa ?  
Robin : Comment ? Ah comme sa...Oui...  
Luffy : *** en se retournant vers les filles*** Au faite, Nami, tu mange avec nous ?  
Nami : Euh... non... je vais aller mangé avec mon petit copain...  
Luffy : Ah d'accord... Bon vous venez les gars on va manger. **dit Luffy en levant ses bras en l'air**

Après cette petite phrase le brun se dirige en courant vers le self sous les yeux étonnés des autres élèves... Robin et Zoro se dirigèrent eux aussi vers le self, avec un peu plus de discrétion... Pendant ce temps un brun ténébreux c'était approché de Nami...

?: Salut toi ! Alors ta rentrée c'est bien passé ?  
Nami : Ah ! Law ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur... Oui ma rentrée c'est bien passé et la tienne ?  
Law : Super ! Tu viens, on va mangé.  
Nami : J'arrive. **Dit Nami en prenant la main de son petit copain...**

C'est comme sa que le petit couple s'en va vers le self...

Nami : Ça va Law ?tu est tout pâle.  
Law : **souris** Oui sa va...  
Nami : Tu est sûr ?  
Law : Oui.. enfin... non... j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire...  
Nami : Qu'est ce que tu as a me dire ? ***dit Nami un peu stresser ***  
Law : Je doit partir aux États-Unis pendant 1an...  
Nami : Quoi ?! Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle !  
Law : **hoche la tête négativement** Nami, ce n'est pas une blague... je pars dans une semaine...  
Nami : Mais pourquoi ? **dit-elle aux bords des larmes**  
Law : Mes parents m'envoie là-bas dans une université de médecine très priser de ceux qui se dirigent dans ce domaine...  
Nami : Ah... je vois... bon et bien tu ne part qu'un an c'est pas si grave que sa on s'appellera tous les jours et je viendrai le week-end et pendant les vacances...  
Law : Non Nami... Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la...  
Nami : Mais Law... je ... je t'aime... je t'en supplie ne part pas...  
Law : Nami...

Un peu avant la conversation de Law et Nami, un brun suivit de deux de ses amis se dirigeaient vers la cantine mais ils surprirent une conversation...

?: Quoi qu'est ce que tu as toi?Hé mais je te reconnais tes l'une des deux pestes qui traîne avec mon Luffy d'amour!  
?: Oui, je traîne avec Luffy, mais je ne suis pas une peste par contre toi...  
?:Quoi? fait gaffe a ce que tu va dire! ta vie pourrai en dépendre!  
Luffy : Boa si tu touche ne serai ce qu'un cheveux de Vivi c'est ta vie a toi qui pourrai en dépendre!  
Boa :Mon Luffy mas c'est elle qui a commencé!  
Luffy : Je ne suis plus ton Luffy a partir de maintenant nous deux c'est fini!  
Boa : Mais mon Luffy...  
Luffy :J'ai dit que c'était fini nous deux!Tu comprends?!  
Boa : Oui...


	4. Chapter 4

2 heures c'était écoulé depuis que Luffy avait quitter Boa,et que Law avait dit a Nami qu'il partait dans une semaine pour un an aux États-Unis...Plusieurs sentiments se mélangé en Luffy :

-la tristesse d'avoir quitter Boa, car il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup...

-la colère envers ses amis qui ne l'avaient jamais prévenus du comportement de son ex-petite amie...  
-et enfin la joie, la joie d'être a nouveaux sur le grands marché des célibataire, de retomber amoureux et qui sais peut-être rencontrera t-il la femme de sa vie?

Nami, elle il n'y a l'instant n'éprouver qu'un seule sentiments: la tristesse, en effet elle était follement amoureuse de Law... Quand elle avait rencontré Law elle avait cru rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, avoir trouver l'amour avec un grand A...

Luffy, ne savait plus s'il devait pleurer, être en colère, ou rire et sourire... Il décida finalement de prendre la chose du bon côté et de rire et sourire comme a son habitude.

Nami, elle savait très bien se qu'elle devait faire pour soulager son chagrin : elle devait pleurer, rester maussade c'est la seule chose a laquelle elle penser, et elle ne voulait plus jamais re-sourire tant que l'homme qu'elle aime est loin d'elle..

A la fin du cours Luffy pars dans la cour pour la récréation. Il y rejoint ces amis, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Kaya et Vivi.

Zoro: Tiens, tiens que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite Luffy? ***dit-il sur un ton ironique***

Luffy: Je tiens a m'excuser pour tout a l'heure...

Flash back

2heures plus tôt

Luffy venait de quitter Boa...

Luffy: Bon sang! Les gars pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenus du comportement de Boa avant?!

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Kaya et Vivi: ...

Luffy: Pourquoi?!

Vivi: On voulait pas te faire de peine Luffy... on savaient tous a quel point tu aimé Hancock...

Luffy: Vous savez quoi?! Ce qui me rend le plus triste c'est même pas d'avoir quitter Hancock... mais c'est de savoir que mes amis m'ont caché la vérité sur celle que j'aimais pendant je ne sais combien de temps...

Chopper: Mais Luffy... c'était pour toi qu'on a rien dit... pour pas que tu sois triste...

Luffy: Pff, vous me faîtes tous chier! ***s'en va***

Fin du flash back

Zoro: Et pourquoi on te pardonnerai?

Luffy: J'ai vraiment était un gros con! J'étais en colère contre Hancock et je m'en suis pris a vous alors que vous aviez seulement essayer de me protéger...

Zoro: Oi les gars on le pardonne?

Usopp: Ah sa je sais pas...

Vivi: Enfin les gars la question ne se pose même pas!

Sanji: Vivi-joliie a raison! .

Chopper:Bien sur qu'on te pardonne Luffy! ***saute dans les bras de Luffy***

Luffy: Merci les gars shishishi

Zoro: Y'a pas de quoi!  
Vivi: Mais si tu recommence gare a tes fesses!  
Luffy: Oui Vivi...

Du côté de Nami, elle était partit aux toilettes pour ne croiser personnes...

Nami: Bon sang! Pourquoi il part aux États-Unis? Pourquoi il me l'a dit comme sa? Pourquoi aux self? Pourquoi devant tout le monde? Pourquoi maintenant? POURQUOI? POURQUOI? POURQUOI?... POURQUOI?:***pleure***

10 minutes plus tard la sonnerie sonne... Nami n'avait fait que pleurer pendant la recréation et son maquillage avait coulés... Elle se remaquilla rapidement et partis en cours pour sa dernière heures de la journée.

L'heure se passa vite que se soit pour Nami, Luffy , Zoro, Robin et les autres...

Une fois que cela a sonné les 2000 élèves du lycée se pousse et se repousse pour arriver a sortir de leur "prison"... A l'entrée une limousine attendait les Nakayama et leurs amies.  
Franky sortit de la limousine et ouvra une porte pour que Luffy et ces amis puissent pénétrer a l'intérieur. Une fois tous monté la voiture démarra et déposa tout le monde chez lui. Nami était  
elle aussi rentrer chez elle, elle avait repris sa voiture. Quand elle fut rentrer chez elle, son père avait remarquer quelle avait les yeux rouges, le maquillage qui coulé ainsi que le nez. Il lui avait demandé ce quelle avait elle a dit que tout allait pour le mieux et c'est enfermer dans sa chambre...

Chez Luffy:

?: Alors ta journée c'est bien passer?  
Luffy: Bof, et la tienne?  
?: La mienne c'est bien passer... mais la tienne qu'est ce qui c'est passer?  
Luffy: Hé bien j'ai quitter Boa...  
?: Ah :/  
Luffy: T'en fait pas pour moi Ace...  
Ace: T'inquiète je suis sûr que sa va s'arranger...  
Luffy: Pas moyen...  
Ace: Pourquoi?  
Luffy: Parce que!  
Ace: Ok ok t'es pas obligé de t'énerver...  
Luffy: Désolé...  
Ace: Pas grave! Tu sais c'est quoi l'avantage des chagrins d'amour?  
Luffy :*** fait non de la tête***  
Ace: ?Hé bien l'avantage c'est que tu as une bonne excuse pour t'empiffrer de glace!

Luffy: Chouette! Shishishi...

Chez Robin:

Olvia: Coucou ma chérie, ta journée c'est bien passer?  
Robin: Oui, génial!  
Olvia: Alors tu es dans la classe de qui?  
Robin: de Luffy et Zoro!  
Olvia: Tu n'est pas dans la même classe que les filles, c'est dommage... enfin bon il te reste Luffy et Zéro!  
Robin: Zoro maman! Il s'appelle Zoro et pas Zéro!  
Olvia: Oui bref...  
Robin: Bon je vais prendre une douche a tout a l'heure!

Chez Zoro et Sanji:  
Sanji: Roh! Bon sang qui m'a foutu un imbécile pareil?!  
Zoro: De qui tu parle blondasse?!  
Sanji: De toi Marimo!  
Zoro: Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait sourcil en vrille?  
Sanji: C'est simple! Tu as cramé les pâtes! Je sais pas comment tu as pu faire!

Chez Vivi:  
Vivi: Salut papa!  
Cobra: Coucou ma puce, ta journée c'est bien passer? Tu est dans la classe de tes amies?  
Vivi: Oui ma journée c'est bien passé, et je suis dans la classe de Sanji, Usopp, Chopper et Kaya.  
Cobra: Géniale tu es avec pas mal de tes copains!  
Vivi: Oui... bon papa moi je vais prendre une douche a toute a l'heure...

Chez Usopp, Kaya et Chopper:  
Kaya: Ah cette journée m'a épuisé!Pas toi Usopp?  
Usopp: Non sa va, et toi Chopper?  
Chopper: ...

Comme Kaya et Usopp n'entendirent pas Chopper ils regardèrent de son côtés et ils le virent en train de dormir sur le canapé, Usopp prit une couverture et la mis sur son amis...

Kaya: Bonne nuit Chopper!

Chez Nami:  
Shanks, le père de Nami était parti toquer a la chambre de Nami...

Shanks: Nami... C'est moi... laisse moi entrer s'il te plaît...

Il attendit 2 minutes et retoqua a la porte... Toujours pas de réponse... Il réessaya et cette fois il entendit des pas et vu la poignet de la porte s'ouvrir pour ouvrir la porte et faire entrer le "rouge".

Shanks: Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Nami?

Nami ***s'assoie sur son lit* **C'est Law...

Shanks: Qu'est ce qu'il a fait?

Nami: Il part aux Etats-Unis pendant 1an... et il a aussi dit qu'on ferai mieux de se séparer car les relations a distance ne sont pas durable et nous font plus souffrir qu'elle nous font du biens...

Flash back:

A midi:

Law : Je doit partir aux États-Unis pendant 1an...  
Nami : Quoi ?! Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle !  
Law : **hoche la tête négativement** Nami, ce n'est pas une blague... je pars dans une semaine...  
Nami : Mais pourquoi ? **dit-elle aux bords des larmes**  
Law : Mes parents m'envoie là-bas dans une université de médecine très priser de ceux qui se dirigent dans ce domaine...  
Nami : Ah... je vois... bon et bien tu ne part qu'un an c'est pas si grave que sa on s'appellera tous les jours et je viendrai le week-end et pendant les vacances...  
Law : Non Nami... Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter la...  
Nami : Mais Law... je ... je t'aime... je t'en supplie ne part pas...  
Law : Nami...

Nami: Law... je t'en supplie...

Law: Nami, tu sais tout comme moi que les relations a distance ne sont pas durable...

Nami: Mais... Law... On est bien plus fort que tout sa...

Law: Et tu sais aussi que les relations a distance font plus souffrir qu'elle ne font du biens...

Fin du flash back

Shanks: Je suis désolé Nami... Mais.. tu sais il a raison, les relations a distance ne sont pas une bonne chose... et puis voit le bon côté des choses... tu va pouvoir retomber amoureuse, et qui sais! Peut-être même trouver l'homme de ta vie!

Nami: Mais l'homme de ma vie c'était Law!

Shanks: Je ne sais pas Nami... mais une chose est sûr si c'est vraiment lui l'homme de ta vie dans 1 an voter amour sera toujours là, et encore plus fort qu'avant...

Nami: Oui tu as sûrement raison...

Shanks: Bon allez pour te remonter le morale ont fait tout ce que tu veux!

Nami: Tout ce que je veux? *** air malfaisant***

1 heures plus tard...

Shanks: Ahlala pourquoi j'ai dit tous ce que tu veux?...

Nami: Parce que t'es trop bête mon p'tit papa!

Shanks: En plus ces paparazzis nous suivent depuis tout a l'heure!

Nami: Allez pap's c'est pas si grave que sa!

Shanks: Nan t'as raison les paparazzis je les adorent comparé aux supplices de devoir t'accompagner faire du shopping...

Pour finir sa soirée de shopping, Nami entra, accompagné de son père, dans le magasins haute couture: Dior. Elle y trouva une très jolie robe...

En sortant du magasins elle croisa...


	5. Chapter 5

En sortant du magasins elle croisa Momonosuke, un petit garçon qu'elle trouvé trop mignon, elle l'avais rencontré a une de ses soirée organiser par un millionnaire, son père y avait était invités et elle y était aller aussi histoire de ne pas laisser seul son père avec des gens, pour la plupart assez snob et égocentrique...

Flash back  
I mois

?: Nami dépêche toi!  
Nami: Deux secondes Papa!

Environ 5 minutes plus tard Nami sorti de la salle de bain, plus belle que jamais...  
Shanks: Enfin prête!  
Nami: Oui on peut y aller.

Le trajet jusqu'à la fête fut assez silencieux...

Une fois arrivé là-bas, Nami demanda son père:

Nami: Au faite papa de quel genre de fête s'agit-il?  
Shanks: C'est l'anniversaire du fils de Kinemon, Momonosuke...  
Nami: Kinemon, genre Kinemon ton "collègue"?  
Shanks: Oui genre Kinemon mon "collègue".

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Nami venait de se séparer de son père, il était en pleine discussion sur le nouveau scénario du film dans lequel il allait joué avec Kinemon, le père de Momonosuke... Nami s'éloigna, et partis dehors pour profiter des magnifiques jardin de la villa.

En regardant d'un peu plus près les jardins, la jolie rousse vit une petite ombre, qui tremler, un peu comme quelqu'un qui sanglotter... La jeune fille décida de s'approcher et dés qu'elle fut certaine qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homo sapiens, elle demanda d'une voix hésitante:

Nami: Hey! Qu'est ce que tu fait là? La fête est à l'intérieur, tu devrais rentrer!  
?: Fiche moi la paix! ***sanglot*** Et d'abord t'es qui toi? ... snif...  
Nami: Moi, je suis Nami... et toi?  
?: Moi je suis Momonosuke! Et je déteste qu'on me pose cette question! Surtout quand c'est le jour de mon anniversaire!  
Nami: Je comprend...  
Momonosuke: NON!  
Nami: Non?  
Momonosuke: Non, tu ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est que d'être l'enfant d'une star, toi, tu t'en fiche!  
L'important pour toi c'est que tu fasse une bonne photos dans l'idéal scandaleuse pour te faire pleins d'argent!  
Nami: ?  
Momonosuke: Bah oui, après tout c'est ce que font tout les paparazzis...

A cette réponse Nami eut un petit rire...

Momonosuke: Quoi? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?! J'ai rien dit de drôle!  
Nami: C'est juste que... ***rire*** ... que je ne suis pas une paparazzis... _dit-elle en essayant de calmer sa crise de fou rire..._  
Momonosuke: Bah alors tes quoi? Une employé?  
Nami: Non je suis la fille de Shanks Le Roux!  
Momonosuke: Ah...  
Nami: Et maintenant tu va me dire pour quoi tu pleurer?  
Momonosuke: Je ne pleurai pas! C'est juste que ...  
Nami: Juste que?  
Momonosuke: C'est juste que pour une fois dans ma vie j'aimerai qu'on s'intéresse plus a moi qu' a mon père! Surtout le jour de mon anniversaire!  
Nami: Je comprend... Tu sais au même âge que toi je penser la même chose et j'ai fini par m'y habituer, et au fur et a mesure des années j'ai réussi a me sentir plus importante que mon père dans cetains domaines...

Momonosuke s'approcha de Nami et lui fit un câlin en lui disant:

Momonosuke: Merci!  
Nami: Mais enfin Momonosuke pourquoi tu me remercie? *** relâche momonosuke***  
Momonosuke: Merci, de m'avoir dit que je n'était pas seul le dans cette situation, de m'avoir remonté le morale et... Merci d'être aussi jolie!  
Nami: Oh merci Momo t'es trop chou! *** le prend dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin***  
Fin du flash back

Nami: Hey Momo! _dit-elle en agitant les bras._  
Momonosuke: Nami! ***cours et saute dans les bras de Nami***  
Nami: Qu'est ce que tu fait là Momo?  
Momonosuke: Je me balade et toi?... Nan, attend laisse moi devinez...Tu fait du shopping?  
Nami: Waouh! Comment t'as fait pour savoir? T'es télépathe?  
Shanks: (qui se tape l'incruste..) Nan, nan, je crois que c'est juste qu'il te connais par coeur...  
Nami: C'est vrai?!  
Momonosuke: ***fait oui de la tête***  
Nami: Oh! C'est pas grave si t'es pas télépathe! Je t'aime quand même!  
***Serre Momonosuke encore plus fort dans ses bras***  
Momonosuke: Shanks! Je crois que ta fille est folle!  
Shanks: Je crois aussi!

Nami qui se sentait offusquer par ces deux dernière réplique lâcha Momonosuke et fit une moue boudeuse.

Nami: Pourquoi vous êtes si méchants!  
Momonosuke: Mais on n'est pas méchant! C'est juste une blague Nami.  
Nami: Oh t'es trop gentil Momo ***le prend dans ses bras***

La journée passa vite pour Shanks, Momonosuke et Nami. Cette dernière invita Momonosuke a goûter, avec bien sûr l'accord de son père. une fois le goûter engloutit, Nami, accompagné du fils de Kinemon, alla au bord de la piscine pour bronzer, après tout ce n'était que le mois de Septembre , il y avait encore du soleil! Le minutes passèrent et le jeune garçons décida de s'installer sur Nami, la rousse pris un éventail et fit de l'air au jeune garçon.

Vers 21 heures, Nami décida de raccompagner Momonosuke chez lui (ils sont voisins). Une fois cela fait elle partit manger,se laver, se brosser les dents, et se coucher pour le lendemain...

De son côté Luffy, s'empiffrer de glace, avec son frère, Ace, devant la télé. Il avait décidé de prendre sa ruptture du bon côté et de sourire...

?: Alors p'tit frère la glace a t-elle comblé le vide qu'il y a dans ton petit cœur?  
Luffy: Non... Mais elle a remplie mon estomac!  
Ace: Ralala toi quand on te parle de bouffe...!  
Luffy: Bah quoi?! C'est vrai ce que je dit! La glace a remplie mon estomac!  
Ace: laisse tomber Luffy tu t'enfonce!

A la fin de la petite "dispute" Luffy partit se coucher suivit de près par son aîné...

Robin, de son côté venait de sortir de sa douche. Elle mangea tout en racontant sa journée a sa mère...

Olvia: Donc si j'ai bien compris il y ta une nouvelle dans a classe, et elle s'appelle Nami?...  
Robin: Oui c'est sa! Et devine quoi?  
Olvia: Dis moi tout.  
Robin: Luffy a quitté Boa!  
Olvia: Hé bien comme sa, sa te laisse le champs libre pour aller le draguer!  
Robin: Maman! C'est pas avec lui que je veux sortir!  
Olvia: Ah bon?! C'est qui? Sanji? Usopp? Zoro?  
Robin: Bon je vais me coucher! Bonne nuit!

Zoro et Sanji eux travailler dans le restaurant du père de Sanji, Zeff... Sanji était cuisinier et Zoro serveur,quand les deux jeunes ,hommes rentrèrent chez eux ils se couchèrent en silence...

Vivi, elle, aussi sortait de sa douche...

?: Alors ma chérie, comment c'est passer ta journée?  
Vivi: Papa je te raconterai demain, là je suis creuver...  
Cobra: Bonne nuit alors ma chérie...  
Vivi: Bonne nuit...

Du côté de Usopp, Kaya et Chopper, tout était très calme, en effet les 3 adolescents dormait...

Le lendemain, Luffy se réveilla en pensant non pas a ce qu'il allait manger mais à...


End file.
